1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of paper cutting apparatus and devices and is more particularly in the field of paper cutting devices designed to slice a portion from the end of a paper apparatus and is even particularly more directed to a device to slice the end from a roll of paper wrapped coins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To our knowledge, the prior art is quite limited and is limited to the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,987 In said U.S. Patent, the slicing apparatus is limited to a complex leveraged and connected arrangement which makes for excessive costs of manufacture and excessive maintenance. The present application is directed to a straight forward and simple arrangement to accomplish the end of removing by slicing the rolled end of a roll of coins and is believed to be unique in its simplicity and lack of working parts.